A Harmless Game of Truth or Dare
by shikonjewel
Summary: *George/OC*A silent girl that doesn't approve of anybody transfers to Hogwarts. What happens when she meets a weasley and gets pulled into a game of truth or dare? *Lemon* R&R!!!


A Harmless Game of Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of a nightmare?  
  
Mina Kirei woke up from her dream. Beads of sweat roled down her crimson face. "A Nightmare.......just a nightmare....", she said sitting up. Running her hand   
  
through her hair she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Running the water in the sink she stared in the mirror at her sweating self. " This is stupid......", She   
  
said splashing her face with cold water. The water ran down her face driping back into the sink. She had layered, blueish, Black hair down to her shoulders, Dark purple   
  
eyes, and her skin was a pale white peach. She just had a nightmare. Well....she thought it was a nightmare.   
  
She was snogging someone in her dream and that person pushed her down to the ground and got on top of her. Mina didn't remember what he looked like except   
  
that he had red hair. What she DID remember was that he started stripping her! She woke up when the man started to caress her breast. The dream replayed itself over   
  
and over again in her head. The worst part was she liked it! She was known for not haveing any feelings like this towards others. She was a loner.   
  
She went back into her room and sat on her four poster bed in The Leaky Claudron. She lived in the Leaky Claudron. She worked as a waiter here. She looked   
  
at the muggle clock on her side table. It read 6:34 AM. She shrugged and went over to her dresser and opened the oak doors. She took out a dark purple and white   
  
waiteress outfit. She refused to wear it because of the colors but the owner said if she doesn't wear it then she's fired so she transfigured it's colors and style a bit.   
  
The owner excepted as long as she's wearing it. Mina sighed and pulled on the dress.   
  
~~  
  
Mina was cleaning the tables. She thought about the dream. " Mina!", the owner said. "yes?", she answered. The owner looked at her dark purple eyes. " Do   
  
you want a day off?", he asked. " You know school's going to start soon and I'm thinking that you need your stuff am I right?" Mina looked at him in suprise. " Well..  
  
..", she said lookingat the table and continue to wash it. "....Yes I do need my materials but I could get them tomorrow or something" The owner looked at her. " Mina   
  
take the day off....you've been working hard all summer and you haven't taken one day off....I think you should take a day off today...", he said looking at her worriedly.   
  
" By the ways your the new transfer student for hogwarts right?" Mina looked over at him. " Yes I am....", She said putting down the wash cloth. " Thank you sir....I think   
  
I will take the day off I earned enough money to buy my material....." She started up the stairs towards her room. " Take it easy ok Mina?", he said. " I will...", she said   
  
back and entered her room.  
  
She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. " You look beautiful dear", the mirror said. " Thank you....", she said. She never broke a smile before.   
  
She walked over to the dresser and opened it. She looked at the selection of clothing to choose from. She kneeled down and opened the drawers in the dresser.   
  
She pulled out a black turtleneck no sleave sweater and black leather pants. She unzipped her waitress outfit and let the lacey and sliky material fall to the ground   
  
revealing a black bra and knickers. She slipped into the leather pants. They were low cut and hugged her hips perfectly. She pulled on the sweater which also hugged   
  
her figure and her cleavage. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and left two thick bangs out.   
  
She took her eyeliner and put it on and looked in the mirror. " You look wonderful dear!", The mirror said. She thanked it and exited with a small bag tied to her   
  
waist with a long, thin gold rope. Walking down the steps she saw the place full already. She was walking across the room. " Hey bartender where's the waitress? You   
  
said that I can play with her today!", A handsome wizard said.   
  
"Uh um.....she uh...."  
  
"Where the hell is she?"  
  
"She's uh...."  
  
Mina tapped on his shoulder. " What the fuck do you want?", he turned around. " This!", She said. BAM!!!! The wizard fell to the floor . "um....er...heh", The   
  
bartender shuddered. Mina glared at the bartender/owner. "You owe me big time or else...", she said punching her fist in her other hand. The owner nodded and she   
  
walked towards Diagon Alley.  
  
~~  
  
Mina tapped the bricks like how others do it. The wall opened for her and she walked into the alley. The streets were crowded as usual. She walked down the   
  
streets full of students. She watched all of them haveing fun. She passed them swiftly makeing sure not to atract any attention. She pulled out her list from her pocket and   
  
read what it said. " Robes, books, and an opional pet...", Mina said plainly. She walked towards Flourish and Blotts passing Quality Quidditch Supplies and other stores.   
  
Flourish and Blotts was in the back of Diagon Alley. She stopped and looked into Magical Menagerie. There was a small black cat in the window with a big head and ears   
  
bigger then it's body though it had short fur. It's eyes were cutely huge and were purplish black. The cat stared back at her and pawed the cage with it's small paws.  
  
Mina walked towards the window and reached her hand out to it. She loved the cat she wanted to get it. When Mina took a few more steps someone crashed into   
  
her. She fell to the ground and felt a enormous weight hit her body makeing her close her eyes and gasp for air. She groaned in pain. " Oh Shit! I am so sorry miss!", said   
  
a boys voice. Mina opened her eyes still gasping for air. She saw a red haired boy that looked 2 years older then her and had freakles. They were inches away each   
  
others face. Mina stared at him in anger and gasped," You know.....your heavy....please get off me!" The red haired boy got off her and sat on the ground beside her.   
  
Mina sat up and breathed in deeply.   
  
The boy stared at her in awe. He thought she was beautiful. The dark type he thought. Mina glared over at the boy. " Who do you think you are crashing into   
  
people like that?!", she yelled. The boy smiled nerviously and answered," I'm sorry miss but I was running from someone because I was playing a practical joke on   
  
them......I'm sorry that I crashed into you are you ok?" The boy got up and held out his hand to her. " My names George Weasley what's yours?", The boy with red hair   
  
smiled. Mina looked at his hand and back to him. She closed her eyes and grabed his hand. George helped her up and she started brushing herself off of all the dust.   
  
George helped and brushed the dust out of her hair. Mina was brushing the dust off her chest when george started brushing her hips. Mina's reaction was a noise. George   
  
stopped and noticed this and blushed. Mina blushed to.   
  
"I'm sorry miss......", He said. " I wasn't thinking..." George smiled at her. The faint blush on Mina's cheeks faded. " It's ok....", she said. "My name's Mina Kirei   
  
by the ways..." George smiled more down at her and moved closer to her face.   
  
"You know what Mina?"  
  
"What?",she asked curiously.  
  
"Your short....",he smiled.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Mina slapped him and she slapped him hard. Nobody calls her short. Well yea she's short but people don't have to point that out. She brushed her hands and   
  
glared at him. He was frozen with a red hand mark on his face. He finally held his cheek and started swearing quietly in pain. Mina continued to glare at him. " Freak....",   
  
she said. She looked over at the window again and saw that the little animal was pawing feiriously at the cage. Mina saw that it looked like it was about to cry. Then it   
  
broke the cage and crashed through the window. Mina suprised held out her arms. Glass flew everywhere but to Mina everything went slow motion. The glass glinted   
  
beautifully in the sunlight shining the lights reflection at Mina herself. The little black cat flew into her arms and held her tightly. It was whineing and crying. Mina suprised   
  
held the small cat in her arms.   
  
Wizards and Witches stared at Mina and the black cat. People around them stared in awe in how the black cat broke through the hard materials. " What the hell   
  
happend?!", yelled the angry owner from the inside of the broken window. He looked at Mina and saw the black cat in her arms. " THAT CAT AGAIN?!", he yelled. " That   
  
cat has been causeing so much troble for me! It's always breaking things! He's been bought 5 times and it just caused troble and got returned! That's it! I'm sending that   
  
damn cat to hell!" Mina held the little cat in her arms. The cat was frightened and was shakeing horribly. "Give me the cat missy!", yelled the angry owner. Mina glared.   
  
"No.....", she answered. " Now missy! this cat isn't yours and it belongs in hell understand!", yelled the owner again. Mina took out a few Galleons and dropped then in the   
  
owners out reached hand. "I'll take him....", Mina said still glareing. The owner looked at the Galleons and smiled. " It's yours....", he said counting the pieces. " But no   
  
refunds...." Mina glared at the greedy man. " Fine....", she said watching the man repair his window with a spell and went back inside. The people around them still stared.   
  
Mina turned around and glared at them all. " Go on! nothing to see here!", she exclaimed. The witches and wizards started walking away afraid of what Mina can do.   
  
Mina looked down at the cat and rubbed it's head. It jumped onto her shoulder and rested there. He purred and rubbed his head on Mina's cheek. George was   
  
still standing there aweing at Mina and the cat. " I need to give you a name now huh?", she said petting the cat. " How about Perio little kitty?" The cat meowed and   
  
rubbed aganist her cheek again. George still had a hand print on his face but it didn't hurt anymore. " Perio is a funny name.......", he said. Mina forgot he was there   
  
glared at him. Perio started hissing at George. George stepped back nerviously. " I don't want to get near that cats claws!", he said stareing at the cat. " Calm down   
  
Perio.....I can take care of it....", she said waveing her hand in front of the cats eyes. Perio calmed down and rested on her shoulder but he still glared at George. " Ok   
  
so I have a strong right and left hook and I have a dangerous cat that can rip through metal and glass what more do you want? Some broken bones?",she said looking at   
  
him with no espression.   
  
George twitched. " Um....no....I'll pass....", He said nerviously. "...but I would like to help you get your things if you haven't gotten your thigns yet that is...." Mina   
  
watched him stumble on his words. Rolling her eyes she said, " ok ok.....let's go before you hurt yourself...." Mina grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Flourish |  
  
and Blotts.  
  
~~  
  
Sj: HIYA!!! this is my *counts* I think 6th fic or something..........well anyways CLIFFY!!!! What's going to happen? Disater probley!  
  
Lunar: George trying to impress Mina  
  
Omake: Mina trying to get away from George  
  
Sj:What's going to happen? We'll see you next time in  
  
Lunar,Omake,& Sj: A harmless game of truth or dare!  
  
Lunar: That sucked balls!  
  
Omake & Sj: DID NOT!!!!! *pounches at him* 


End file.
